Tom (episode)
Tom is the first episode of the [[Time Jumper Series]] Main Characters *The Time Jumper/Tom *Gina Plot In the city of San Diego, California, a young woman named Gina is sleeping. She is then woken up by her mother. She soon hastily gets ready and rushes out. A few minutes later, Gina runs into her friends at the mall and breathlessly apologizes. They shrug it off and begin to shop. Then out of nowhere, a mysterious man in a hospital gown grabs her arm. Gina disgusted, pushes the hyperventilating man away from her. The man asks her the date, but talks to fast for her to understand. She tells him the date, April 20, 2014, still freaked out. Immediately, the man celebrates, yelling," Yes! It worked!" Gina stands there stunned as the man runs away cheering. But the puzzled is pulled away from her thoughts by her friends. After shopping with her friends all morning, Gina returns to her apartment, when she sees a creature huddled in an alley. Assuming it is a dog, she goes to expect it. But is scared when it turns out to be a monster. She quickly runs away and is chased by the monster. She runs into a dead and cornered by the creature. Gina is then saved by the mysterious man, who takes her hand and pulls her into a nearby building. They run from the monster through the abandoned building. Gina then loses track of the mysterious man and is once again trapped by the creature. Suddenly, the man appears and puts a strange collar on the beast, making it become tame. The man tells Gina to go home and stay in until the next morning. With that, he takes the creature and leaves Gina in the building alone. Later that night, Gina heeds the man's warning and is at home. Then she gets a knock on the door, assuming her mother forgot something. She answers and, unsurprisingly, the man stands behind the door. Shocked, both express their frustration of running into each other repetitively, to which Gina accuses him of a stalker. The man then asks for a two AA batteries, which she reluctantly gives them. Gina then begins to ponder who the man was and, although coming up with his right identity, dismissing it as implausible. Suddenly, she hears noises from her mother's bedroom, assuming a burglar. She goes to investigate to find the same creature destroying her mother's bedroom. The creature then jumps on her and licks her face like a dog. Then out of nowhere, the man enters and retrieves the beast and apologizes for its behavior. Frustrated, Gina asks who he is and what the creature was. The man nonchalantly tells her that he is The Time Jumper, an alien who saves planets and that the creature was a Soul Siren, another alien race that was currently attacking the Earth. After his TASC goes off from other Sirens closing in, Tom takes Gina away from her apartment to a park. They find themselves surrounded by Soul Sirens, unable to escape. Just when the aliens were about to kill them, Tom uses his TASC to amplify the power of the AA batteries to fry the circuits of the Sirens. As the Sirens died, the Siren Mothership appeared, carrying millions of Soul Sirens threatening to destroy the planet. Tom then telepathically links himself with the Soul Siren he tamed and was able to send messages to the entire race, explaining all the things he could do to them. Striking fear into them, the Sirens retreat into space, fleeing far away from Earth. Tom, satisfied with his victory bids farewell to Gina and begins to travel to another time. At the last minute, Gina grabs onto him and time travels with him. Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Episode with a character name